Cullen Showdown
by Yoga Girl
Summary: Alice gets bored and creates a gameshow.


_I decided to have a little fun with this, because my other stories have drama. So, here, enjoy this funny story about Alice's idea to start a game show._

NARRATOR POV

It all started the one day when Emmett said, "There's no more fun around here. It's probably Edward. He's always ruins the fun." Edward had just rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Bella.

But that's when Alice got an idea… and you know how she is with ideas.

She convinced Carlisle and Esme to help her start a game show, which she calls, _Cullen Showdown_, to make everyone have more fun. There were a lot of moans and groans with this idea, but Carlisle finally got everyone to join. Emmett grumbled and stalked away.

Now, they all sit in the livingroom, which has been rearranged to look like that of a game show.

There were three teams, Alice was the 'host', and Jasper put a calming ease on everyone, so that no one felt the urge to run away.

"So, this is called, _Cullen Showdown_." Alice began. Carlisle smirked, and everyone besides him and Esme scowled at their podiums. "The rules are like this – answer these questions right, and receive points. First to reach twenty points wins. Hit that buzzer to get your answer in." Alice added at the last minute.

"So, the teams are Emmett and Rosalie…," She had to pause because Emmett laid a hand on the buzzer, grinning. "Hey, it works,"

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to the next team. "And then there's Edward and Bella." Edward sent bullets with his eyes, murmuring to Bella, "I'd rather be in a crowd of werewolves."

Alice turned to the last team with a smile. "Then, of course, is Carlisle and Esme." They both smiled politely, and didn't say anything.

"Let the games begin," Jasper mocked. He was the only one who didn't have to play, just because he was the odd one out, and he got the advantage being the 'host's wife. He smiled impishly on the stair case as Edward turned his bullets on him.

"Oh, yes," Alice added. "The prize is a new flaming mustang." They all nodded in approval, except for Edward, who said, "I can buy that whenever."

"First question," Alice said loudly. Reluctantly, everyone listened, whether grimly or sincerely. "If I'm behind Rose, and Rose is behind Marc, Marc is first in line, and I am second to last, Janet is between Marc and I, where does Bill stand?"

The buzzer rang at the same exact time from two podiums. Alice smiled. "We have a tie. You both have a chance to answer correctly. Carlisle first." She said. Carlisle smiled, obviously playing along with Alice's silly game. "Bill stands at the end." He replied casually. Alice smiled and turned to Emmett, who was grinning. Rose frowned. "We didn't even get most of it. Your loud mouth was running most of the time. What are you doing?" She asked. Emmett kept grinning. "I think I've heard this one before. Ohio?"

They all groaned as Emmett snickered to himself at his stupid joke.

"Carlisle gets the first point." Alice said after the commotion had gone down. She shifted so that she could look at the next question on her stack of blue cards. "Next question,"

"You can get 1,000,000,000 -,"

The buzzer rang, and Alice stopped, irritated. "I seriously doubt you have the answer Emmett." She grumbled. Emmett stood up proudly. "Netflix." He replied, and burst into a huge fit of laughter. Rose started giggling, and then Bella and Edward were laughing too. Carlisle was smiling, and Esme had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Alice was angry now. "WRONG." She said, emphasizing a bit. "Let me finish the question. You can get 1,000,000,000 dollars or more from a student loan. True or False?"

It went on like this for quite a while, until Emmett and Rose were tied with Carlisle and Esme. One more point for the win. Edward and Bella had left long ago after Emmett had said, "Edward," To one of the questions asking about who was the first person to come up with electricity.

"This is the last question." Alice said. Emmett grinned. "Get on with it then," He boomed. Rose sighed, and looked at her nails in boredom. Carlisle stood patiently with Esme.

"Here it is… What popular book series did Stephanie Meyer write?"

They were stunned. Even Emmett was silent. He looked at Rose, but she just shrugged. Carlisle was actually puzzled, and he had never gotten one wrong. He and Esme talked quietly. Finally, he tapped the buzzer.

Alice pointed at him. "Yes?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Star Wars?"

Alice snapped her fingers. "Sorry, that's incorrect. Emmett? Rose?"

They both looked clueless, but Emmett smiled hopefully. "Family Feud?" He asked. Rose hit his arm. "You idiot, that's a TV show." She grumbled. He shrugged and looked at Alice. She frowned. "Sorry. The correct answer was Twilight, a book series about us." She said. She took Jasper's arm, and then winked. "I'm off to go ride in a pimped mustang." She said. Carlisle frowned. "You already knew, didn't you?" He accused. Alice shrugged. "These visions can come in handy. _Au Revoir_!"

The two rode happily into the sunset.

_Again, this was a JOKE. Tell me how it is! REVIEW!!!! _


End file.
